


Do I Wanna Know

by therearenousernameleft



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AryaxGendry Week 2017, Day 3 - It’s Not About Me, F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, Gendrya Modern AU, axgweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therearenousernameleft/pseuds/therearenousernameleft
Summary: Written for Arya x Gendry Week 2017.Day 3 - It’s Not About Me.





	Do I Wanna Know

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except my mistakes (probably too many of those). All the characters belong to the person who gave us the ASOIAF series, G.R.R.M.

** **Do I Wanna Know** **

 

"Hey Gendry will you help me with something?" Arya asked with drinks in her hand sliding next to Gendry.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Gendry replied, shifting, in their booth, closer to Jon so Arya could sit properly.

"So I need some dating advice -"

"And I'm out. Let's go there Ygritte." Jon said, pointing nowhere in general.

"Go where?" Ygritte asked, looking towards the said nowhere direction.

"Out of Earshot." Jon answered.

Ygritte laughed. Both of them went to the bar to get more drinks or dance, they couldn't tell. If Gendry paid a little attention he would have seen Ygritte winking at Arya and giving her a thumbs up.

"Coward" Gendry muttered under his breath.

"Umm, what?" Arya asked.

"Nothing, your brother is a coward." Gendry said taking a sip.

Arya chuckled. "Nah, he just cannot handle the fact that his sister is all grown up now and wants to date people."

Arya began again."So as I was saying-"

"Is it about you?" Gendry asked with a pained expression, then sobering and realizing that she could see his face, "because I will help you in any way you need."

"No. It's not about me, but about a really close friend." Arya replied with a soft smile.

Gendry looked so relieved that she wanted to laugh.

_I really hope this goes well._

"Fire away"

"Okay, so my friend has been close friends with this guy for a really, really long time and she really likes him. Not only them, but her brothers are also very close friends because he is her elder brothers age-"

"What is her brother’s age?" Gendry asked

"Around you and Jon." Arya answered looking at her drinks.

"Okay. Sorry continue but I had to ask"

"Yes. Yes, I understand. So as I was saying basically everyone in their families get along very well. She thinks the guy likes her too, but somewhere in the back of her mind she has doubts like you know what if he thinks more of her as a sister. He is a really great guy, he has such a big heart, loves his family and friends, looks hot I mean really, really hot, and oh God one time I….I mean she saw him working out at the gym and I swear she took a really cold shower after she went home."

"Oookay. That is too much information." Gendry said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Ha. Sorry, but I have to agree he is really hot. I mean __really__ hot" Arya said, enjoying seeing Gendry getting uncomfortable.

"Please tell me it's not Jon. Is it?" Gendry said.

"What!! No!! Why the hell would I talk about my brother like that? Why?" Arya said exasperatedly.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, right. It's just that you talked about him like you know him really well and I thought one of your friends has a crush on Jon." Gendry replied sheepishly.

"It's fine. But the funny thing is, here I am reveling the fact how hot that guy is and the first person you think about is Jon." Arya said laughing.

If he looked uncomfortable before he looks completely embarrassed now. Arya laughed seeing him blush and he mutters something along the lines of "can we get back to the topic please."

"No. I think this is far more interesting. You thinking Jon is hot, oh should I warn Ygritte that she has some serious competition now ." Arya teased, taking a sip of her drink.

"Ahahaha. So funny." Gendry replied with a straight face, but she could see laughter in his eyes. "And why should I lie, he is good looking and Ygritte and I have an understanding so don't worry about it."

Arya sputtered her drink. Wiping her mouth with the napkin that Gendry passed. She looked at him and he winked. She could feel her cheeks heat up.

_One more wink and I am done._

"So where were we? Yes, as I said she is afraid what if he thinks more of her as a sister instead of someone you know he could go out with." Arya said tucking her hair behind her ear.

Gendry was looking at her so intently that for a second she thought he knows that the 'she' in this is actually her.

"Well," Gendry said thoughtfully, " You could never know till your friend asks him. I guess she is about your age?"

"Yeah" Arya nodded.

"So the age difference isn't so much that the guy or your friend would be uncomfortable with the whole thing, seeing how close their families are. So my advice would be just go for it. If he likes her he would say yes and he thinks of her like a sister he would have let her know, but I really think if he thought of her as her sister then she would have known by now."

"Okay. I’ll tell her. Thank you" Arya replied, looking at the drink in her hand and praying for strength.

"Cool. I'm glad I could be of some help. Tell me what happens when she talks to him," Gendry said, standing up, "and now I'm going to bring back Jon and you are going to make him uncomfortable by asking him some questions about dating."

*

As soon as he took a step forward, he heard Arya's voice. "Gendry, Wait!"

He turned. Arya was now standing in front of him looking at him with those beautiful grey eyes he felt his breath catch.

_She is so beautiful._

"Do you think of me as your sister?" Arya asked, looking at him with blank expressions.

"What? When have I ever made you feel like that?" Gendry asked, shaking his head in disbelief with an internal background score of 'Noooooooooooo' going on inside his head.

"So no?" Arya said, her expressions still unreadable but something in her eyes shifted.

"No," Gendry answered as the whole conversation they had minutes ago replayed in his mind.

_I am an idiot._

Then, as if on cue, they both reached for each other and finally, after so many years, so many longing looks later they were finally kissing.

Somewhere in the background Ygritte and Sansa  were yelling “Finally!” and whooping.

 Jon shouted ”What in the-”

 When they finally pulled back both of them looking slightly dazed.

"Well, that was-" smiling Gendry began

"Late." Arya answered with a loving smile.

"Yes, it was." Gendry said, bending down to capture her lips once more. He felt her smile against his lips and he, with great effort, broke the kiss.

"What?" he asked softly, she was smiling with amused expressions on her face.

"Nothing, just that I lied when I said it's not about me."

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? I hope you like it. Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
